The Winged Humanoid
by Yuki101
Summary: What if the turtles weren't the only ones? What if there was a world full of humanoid turtles? But something's wrong here! There's a girl locked in a castle tower? What's wrong with her?


(This was a homework assignment that I managed to turn into a story. I dunno if I'm going to continue it. If I get a rquest then maybe. I think it's pretty decent. I hope y'all like it! Song is a parody of "Part of your World" from the Little Mermaid. I came up with the substitutions.)

**TerraLynn:**

**The Winged Humanoid**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away in a distant galaxy called Cryseis there was a planet called Odin. It was a world that had plenty of forests as well as watery places. It had oceans, rivers, lakes, etc. The gravity there enabled a very few creatures there to fly. Creatures like the humanoid turtles with wings called the winged humanoids. It was a wondrous place but this story isn't about the environment. This story is about a girl. A girl who dreamed of something beyond her walls.

This girl's name was TerraLynn and she was one of the rarities that could fly. One of the few humanoid turtles that had wings. The others, that is to say the rest of the population which were humanoid turtles, saw this as a deformancy so they locked her away in a tower where nobody would see her. You see the other winged humanoids clipped their wings so they couldn't fly but TerraLynn wouldn't. She refused to get rid of something that made her who she is. Something that made her special. She loved the thrill of flight so much that she just couldn't bear to clip her wings. So she is hidden in a large old castle tower hidden deep in the woods so that none may find her.

TerraLynn wants to meet others. She believes that not all beings hate ones like her. She had been locked up in the tower since she was 9 years of age and she barely remembers her parents. She remembers overhearing her parents talking one night. They were wondering what they were going to do with her. They were talking about sending her in to the Supreme Overlord. The Supreme Overlord absolutely hates beings like her. Even back then TerraLynn knew that if she went to him then she would have her wings clipped. If not clipped then they would be torn out of her shell. Later on that night, TerraLynn ran away. She figured that if her parents didn't want her it was because she was so different. She figured that it would be best for this female winged humanoid turtle to run out of their lives and not return. Several months later, she was captured by the Supreme Overlord's Foot Soldiers. It wasn't too long after that she was sent to her abandoned tower. She gets food and drinks sent to her once a week. She likes her meat especially when it's cooked to a medium-rare perfection but she'll also eat some organic food if she has to. TerraLynn mostly spends her days punching the walls, singing, kicking anything, flying often up by the rafters, aand gazing out her window either staring at the forest or the stars above. She knows they want her to die but she refuses to. She wants to live and she also wants out. TerraLynn wants out but she was locked from the outside in and the only window had bars on it preventing the young winged humanoid from flying out the window. Sometimes she'd sing while gazing out her window.

**"I wanna be where the turtles are**

**I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'**

**walking around on those feet**

**flappin' these wings, you don't get very far**

**feet are for runnin', dancin', and strollin' on that street**

**Up where they walk**

**Up where they run**

**Up where they stay all day in the sun!**

**Wanderin' and free!**

**Wish I could be part of their world!**

**What would I give**

**if I could live outta this tower?**

**What would I pay**

**to spend the day warm on the sand**

**Betcha out there**

**they'd understand**

**Bet they won't repremand their daughters**

**Bright young women**

**Sometimes sick o' flyin'**

**Ready to run!**

**I'm ready to know**

**what those turtles know!**

**Ask 'em my questions and get some answers!**

**Like what's a fire **

**and why does it -what's the word? - burn!**

**When's it my turn?**

**Wouldn't I love?**

**Love to explore my world**

**out and beyond these walls!**

**Out of this tower**

**Wish I could be**

**Part of their world"**

Then one day, when TerraLynn was 18 years old, she got fed up. She was fed up of being locked up. She was tired of living in fear. She was tired of living in a cage. She was tired of being told what to do. She was tired of being chained by the wrists for not listening, for not doing what she told. She was tired of being told what to do. It was time for TerraLynn to show her world what she can do. TerraLynn went to the floorboard by her bed and ripped it open with her hands filled with fury. Fury at herself for letting it go on for this the floorboard were things that she's stolen from the guards trucks when they weren't looking. It was a few things that could help her get out of her prison. TerraLynn grabbed the from the black toolbox a saw and started working at the barred window when she heard a SLAM! She stopped her work and became very quiet.

SLAM! There it was again. Someone was trying to break in. Terra Lynn grabbed her saw and toolbox and hid in the shadows opposite of the door. Her shell touched something cold. She turned around. It was her old chains. She smirked and then she yanked them down from the rafters where they were formerly hanging. After another couple of SLAMS! a group stumbled into her 'home.' TerraLynn saw 4 humanoid turtles and a humanoid rat. She stretched the chains in her hand taut, ready to strike when she wanted to.

The 5 beings started to converse among themselves.

" - onatello, are you sure this is a safe place?" one of the humanoids asked

"It's better than being chased by those men. They were claiming that we had wings." Another said

"We know, Donny. We know." A third said angrily

The rat then spoke. "My sons, I fear that we are not alone here." That shut up the boys.

Then I made my move. I flung out a chain at the one in red. He attempted to pull me out but, I released the chain and he fell on his buttox. I threw a screwdriver at his head for trying to pull me outta my saftey zone. The one with the purple headband came up to me. I started to back up.

"It's okay. We're here to help you."

"Help? I don't need no help. I can take care of myself!" I argued

"Is that why you're stuck in this musty old tower?" the one in the red headband asked.

"No," I sighed, "This is." I flew up to the rafters and let them see my wings. They never stayed one certain color for long.

"If you come with us, we can help you out of here."

"The last person I trusted turned me into the Overlord."

"We won't. We're on our way out ourselves but we came across a distress beacon. The beacon came from your door." the one in purple responded.

I flew down to them and nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll go with you."

"Follow us, duddette to the Battle shell!" the orange one was excited.

And we loaded into the green spaceship that looked like a turtle shell. I soon learned their names were Leonardo, Donnatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and their rat sensei's name was Master Splinter. They had saved their sensei from these creatures called the Triceratons who were going to dissect him for reasons unknown to me. Anyways, they were flying past heading home when they found my distress signal so they stopped by and picked me up. I'm glad they did. Otherwise, I might've ended up hurting some poor being from a fit of rage or something like that. Now I'm headed to a distant planet called E-Arth. Maybe things'll be better there. I hope so. I truly hope so.


End file.
